heyarnoldfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Stinky's Little Problem transcript
Scene 1: The PS 118 city bus Gerald shows Harold the prune cookies in a blue container. Harold: “Prune cookies?" Gerald: "My Aunt Shirley puts them in everything she bakes.” Sid: “Boy Howdy, Stinky, I reckon prunes are just the nastiest cookie flavor around.” Stinky: “Wilikers, Gerald, prunes are enjoyed by other people of all ages and despite the rather of their unpleasant appearance, they’re kind of tasty, not to mention an extra source of iron and a wonderful implement of relation.” Gerald: “Here, Stinky, why don’t you just take them?” Stinky: “Don’t mind if I do, Gerald, the iron will give me a lot of energy when I accept my award this afternoon.” Stinky eats 1 single prune cookie outta the blue container. Stinky: "These prune cookies really bites!" Scene 2: The PS 118 School hallways Stinky walks around the hallways and eats the entire container and stops by a trash can. Stinky: “I guess I was kind of starving.” Stinky throws the empty container in the trash can and walks away from it. Stomach Grumbles Stinky: “I think I spoke too soon.” Meanwhile in the auditorium…… Principal Wartz: “Now, students, your attention please, students…..” Microphone Vibrates Principal Wartz: “Now, students, please join me in congratulating the recipient of this month’s excellence in attendance award for the 39 months in a row, I give you PS 118’s own student, Stinky Peterson.” PS 118 Students Cheering And Applauding Stinky: “And thanks to all of you, after all, it’s not just my passion for knowledge in my superior education that keeps me dutifully coming back to PS 118 every single day, it’s also the kind and nurturing environment created by my close friends and peers.” Continues Stinky puts the red microphone behind his back. Sounds Gasps In Shock Helga: "Crimny, Stinky just farted!” PS 118 Students Laughing Uncontrollably Harold: “Oh man, on account of he cut the cheese.” Sid: “Right into the microphone, how awful.” Continues Sid: “I think I’m gonna wet my pants!” Stinky: “It was not me, it was my foot!" Sid: “His sneaker?” Harold: “That’s a good 1.” Laughs Uncontrollably PS 118 Students Laughing Uncontrollably Again Arnold drops his award and the red microphone on the stage floor and runs off outside. Arnold: "Stinky, wait!” Stinky: “Who cares, Arnold, I’m going back home to the boarding house.” Arnold: Stinky, what just happened, it’s no big deal, I’m sure it happens all the time, in fact, I bet there’s not 1 single person we know that doesn’t got an embarrassing uh…fart storm.” Stinky: “Willikers, have you ever done it in public, Arnold? you know, passed gas.” Arnold: "Not actually, Stinky, I mean…not into the school microphone.” Stinky: "Then how can you possibly understand the other humiliation about what I just experienced.” Arnold: "Well, I know things might seem really bad right now, but trust me, by tomorrow, everybody will forget about what just happened.” Stinky: "You think, Arnold?” Arnold: "I guess, Stinky." Stinky: "Maybe you’re right, Arnold, perhaps by tomorrow, everybody will forget about my little incident.” The scene cuts back to the PS 118 School hallways 118 School Bell Ringing Stinky: “Well, so far, so good.” Stinky goes over to take a drink from the water fountain. Making More Farting Sounds Helga: “Look, everybody, it’s the farter, are you gonna let another 1 rip for us today, *shakes her butt* Mr. Farty pants.” PS 118 Students Laughing Uncontrollably Stinky runs away from their laughter. Scene 2: The PS 118 School lunch room Stinky: “I’ll take the veggie puff, a slice of sourdough bread and a little portion of baked beans and Brussels sprouts, please.” Lunch Lady Gladys: “Are you sure that’s such a good idea, Stinky?” Stinky: "Pardon me, Lunch Lady Gladys?” Lunch Lady Gladys: “You know, Stinky, because of your little problem, baked beans and Brussels sprouts are quite gassy.” Rhonda: "Lunch Lady Gladys is right, Stinky, you don’t wanna be farting in front of everybody all over again.” Sid: “Or dropping another 1 of those stink bombs.” Sid: “Ka-boom!” Breathing Lightly Brainy: “Uh…yeah right.” PS 118 Students Laughing Uncontrollably Again Scene 3: Mr. Simmons’ 4th grade classroom Mr. Simmons: “Now, students, who can come up to our beautiful and special chart of the human digestive tract and tell me which organ is the small intestine and which is the colon, oh, how ‘bout you, Sid?” Sid: “Boy howdy, Mr. Simmons, maybe you oughta ask Stinky instead, you know, since he’s the ‘digestive expert’.” PS 118 4th Grade Students Laughing Uncontrollably Mr. Simmons: “Now, Students, I know you all might think what happened to Arnold yesterday is amusing, but I assure you that it’s not, the exposion of gas is just a perfectly natural part of our bodies’ very special digestive system, it’s nothing to poke fun at and nothing to be ashamed of, now, id, please come up to the front of the classroom and point out the correct organs on the fart.” PS 118 4th Grade Students Laughing Uncontrollably Again Mr. Simmons: “Uh, stop, stop, stop, I mean chart.” Continues Again Scence 4: Back in Mr. Simmons’ 4th grade classroom Arbold: And he’s so embarrassed and upset that he’s never coming back to PS 118.” PS 118 4th Grade Students Gasp In Shock Mr. Simmons: “Thanks, Arnold, for bringing this very serious issue to our attention.” Simmons Sighs Devastatingly Mr. Simmons: “Now, students, 1 of our very own classmates is in very big trouble and it’s up to us to help him through his crisis, I think we should all go over to Stinky’s right after school and tell him that he’s got nothing to be embarrassed about, I think we should tell him that we like him and care about him and if he comes back to school, we’ll all forget about his little incident and never speak about it again, what do you say to that?” Chirping Mr. Simmons: “Alright, if we pull this off, then tomorrow’s movie day.” PS 118 5th Grade Students Cheering Wildly Scene 6: Back at the Sunset Arms boarding house Mr. Simmons: “Now, alright, remember, students, we’re all here to make Stinky feel so much better about his little uh…….incident and to remind him that we like him, we care about his well-being and above all that he’s very kind to all of us, now who wants to go 1st? how ‘bout you, Gerald.” The scene cuts to Stinky’s bedroom………… Gerald: “Man, Stinky, this entire thing is just crazy, trust me, eventually, this terrible nightmare’s gonna end real soon.” Stinky: “It is, Gerald?” Gerald: “Of course, man, it is and right before you know it, everybody’s gonna stop making fun of you to your face, so instead, they’ll only make fun of you behind your back.” Sighs Depressingly Rhonda: “I heard you were terribly upset and especially, I just wanna try and cheer you up.” Stinky: “I appreciate the attempt, Rhonda but I’m afraid you’re wasting your time.” Rhonda: Well, Stinky, you might be right, but anyway, I wrote you a poem to express the way I’m feeling about you.” Clears Her Throat Rhonda: "If our close friend, Stinky went away we wouldn’t know just what to say if I could wish upon 1 single star I wish you would stay here where you are if you go then we’ll be devastated all of us kids and Mr. Simmons too it seems ashamed that we would be parted just ‘cause………you farted.” Groans Depressingly Again Stinky lies down on his bed. Mr. Simmons: “Stinky, I know what you experienced seems like an insurmountable obstacle to you right now, but I promise you that you would overcome it.” Stinky: "How do you know by that, Mr. Simmons?” Mr. Simmons: “Well, Stinky, for 1 thing I already forgot about it, in fact, I look at you the only thing I can see is a bright, caring, sport playing and very talented young man with the entire world in his feet.” Stinky: "Wilikers, Mr. Simmons, you’re just saying that to make me feel so much better.” Mr. Simmons: “No, I’m not, Stinky, I really mean it.” Stinky: "Really, Mr. Simmons?” Mr. Simmons: “Really, Stinky." Stinky: “Thanks, Mr. Simmons.” Mr. Simmons: “You’re quite welcome, Stinky, now, what do you say we join the class and the rest of the school and forget about what just happened and put this little episode behind us forever? let’s move on and make a brand new fart.” Stinky: "Oh, Mr. Simmons, this bites.” Stinky nearly faints. Mr. Simmons: “Stop, don’t even begin, Stinky!" Harold: Look, Stinky, you gotta snap outta this, man, it’s not like it’s the 1st time you ever farted, technically at a sleepover, you, Harold and I do it all the time, you, Harold and me rip them all night long and they smell bad to high heaven, it’s all I can do to keep from passing out, don't you remember?” Stinky: “Just get outta here, Harold.” Harold: “Well, it’s all up to you now, Arnold.” Arnold enters Stinky's bedroom…………… Arnold: “Stinky, are you feeling so much better right now?” Stinky: “Actually, Arnold, I’m feeling a little bit worse, I know now that nobody’s ever gonna forget about what I did, from now on, when other people look at me, the only thing they’ll see is a boy who flatuated.” Arnold: "I'm not sure if it's true, Stinky.” Stinky: It is, Arnold. 12 years of living have been reduced to 130 solitary farts.” Arnold: “Come on, Stinky, you know there’s more to you than that.” Stinky: “Well of course there is, Arnold." Arnold: “Well, Stinky, then you gotta do something to make other people remember all of those things, you got a choice to make, you can run away from your problems, sit around in your bedroom and hide from the entire world or you can go back to school and stand up for yourself.” Stinky: “I can’t do that, Arnold, I can’t face them.” Arnold: "If you can’t face the entire class, you’re never gonna face yourself.” Arnold exits Stinky's bedroom Scene 7: Back in the PS 118 School auditorium PS 118 Students Chatting Wildly Principal Wartz: “Students, can I have your attention please?” Sid: “Oh, I sure hope this doesn’t take so long, I gotta go see a man about a puppy dog.” Principal Wartz: “We now continue our monthly assembly which was unfortunately interrupted by a recent note by the scene of events.” Whispering Principal Wartz: “You do? alright, students, Stinky's got something to say.” Sid: “Man, I bet he’s gonna do it again.” PS 118 Students Chuckling In Unison Harold: "He might blow up.” Stinky: “Until 9 days ago, I was Stinky Peterson, 5th grade student, straight A student and a close friend to all of you, but then something terrible happened, I accidentally……………well, I accidentally passed with, heck I’m just gonna say it, I farted, yeah, that’s right, I let 1 rip, I cut the cheese, blew the broken tuba, popped 1 single whopper, you all thought it was hilarious, I guess if I was in your sneakers, I think it was kind of hilarious too, but ever since then, I have gone from being Stinky Peterson to just that boy who farted, then I don’t think it’s fair ‘cause I’m more than that, if you ask me, I don’t got anything to be ashamed of, I think you’re the 1s who should be ashamed.” Stinky gives the red microphone back to Principal Wartz. Principal Wartz: “Well, I for 1, applaud Stinky for having the courage to stand up for himself and I think you should too, what do you say, students?” Helga raises her right hand. Helga: “I got something to say, Principal Wartz.” Helga: Stinky's a farter, Stinky's a farter! Laughs Uncontrollably Sighs Devastatingly Continues Laughing Uncontrollably Sounds, Helga's Lower Clothing Ripping and Falls Into The Ground, Helga Has Her Boxers with Red Heart Patterns Gulps Nervously In Fear Helga: “Uh oh..” Harold: “Look, Helga got pantsed!” PS 118 4th Grade Students Laughing Uncontrollably Again Sid: “Oh man, she rips her clothes off.” screams and runs around outta the auditorium Gerald: “Well, he’s never gonna hear the end of it.” Fade to a black screen……………… Category:Season 6 Transcripts